Days of Hell
by Unknown identity 90
Summary: Starts right after finding out about their parents. Its in Darry's POV. Warning: Language


_**Days of Hell**_

 ** _Summary_** _:_ This story is told from Darry's pov. It takes place right after finding out his parents died.

 **Note** : I hope you enjoy! And I will probably have issues on this story reformatting like my last one. So excuse that if it happens again.

 **Warning** : contains lots of coursing

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own_ _ **The Outsiders**_

 _D-E-A-D! How in the fuck can a four letter word make such an impact on your life! Dead! Dead! Dead!_ The words keep whirling around in my head. My mind is like a tornado. Everything is swirling around at high speeds _. Dead! Dead! They can't be! Come on Darry wake up from the nightmare! Fuck!_

"Noooooo!" Screamed Soda brining me out of my thoughts! _I have to be strong_! I Kneel on the floor and wrap my arms around my 16-year-old brother. Tears stained his face as sobbed into his arms. I had never seen his kid brother like this. Not a full break down! Though what did i expect when they were just told both parents had died.

"Shhh! It's ok Pepsi-Cola" I tell him hugging him tight. "We will be okay. We will get through this," I tell my brother trying to convince myself. I sat on the floor holding my brother as he cried. _Dead! Dead!_ _Dead! They died in a car wreck! Dead! Dead! Dead! Damn it why did they have to die? Why? They were much too young! I still needed them! Hell we all did!_

"I love you Soda! We will get thru this! I'm right here for you, "I whisper as soothingly as I could. Sodas starts calming down and I started to think he had fallen asleep. So I just held him for a while more. I got up and carried my brother to the couch so he could sleep more comfortably.

"Darry what about Ponyboy? He doesn't know," Soda said surprising me. _What in the hell am I supposed to explain to a 13-year-old that his parents were gone? He was only 13 Damn it! Dead! Dead! Dead! Fuckin Dead! Shit_! I make sure not to show my feeling with Soda _! Brave! Strong! You have to be Fuckin superman!_

"We will talk to him in the morning. I don't see the need to wake him up. He will lose enough sleep as it is," I tell Soda trying to decide how to handle this _. Why the hell did my parents have to die? Why now? Why? Why? Why? Why them? They were the kindest people you'll ever meet. So why in the fuck were they taken from us so soon? Fuck!_

Soda stares up at me. "What about the funerals?" Soda ask me. Shit! How in the hell am I going to pay for a funeral? Shit 2 funerals? I only work part time! My parents will never have as nice of a funeral as they deserve. Damn it! How do you even plan a funeral! I will call the hospital at 8am to get things started. The hospital is here my parents body lay in a morgue.

"Now don't go worrying about an of that. I'll get that taken care of tomorrow. I want you worrying about is yourself and helping with Ponyboy." I tell him. No way am I going to let Soda in on the financial burden of our parents' death. He just a damn kid! Soda looks at me. He gives me a fake half attempted smile. In a way his attempt brings me a small amount of comfort. We sit in the living room silently for a few moments more.

"Hey Soda I want you to get some sleep." I tell him. He just stares off into space. I rub his back. After an hour my kid brother is asleep. I watched Soda and could tell it was not a restful sleep. I sure hope I can handle this stiff. How in the hell am I supposed to deal with this? I'm barely and adult! I sit in my recliner where I spent the rest of the early morning hours pondering life after their death.

 **The next morning**

I hear footsteps walking down the hall. My eyes shoot open not even realizing I had dozed off. I look and see Soda awake laying on the couch with a numb expression on his face. I look towards the hallway and see Ponyboy walking towards us _. Shit! Gotta to stay strong. Superman can't cry. Damn it! I'm about to break my youngest brothers heart._

"Soda? Darry? What's going on?" He asked very well aware now something was wrong. He looked between the two of us. _How do you tell him? I just wanna run and hide! This is not a fair conversation to have with a 13-year-old kid._

Soda sits up, "Come sit down on the couch," I tell him moving to the opposite end as Soda leaving the middle open for Ponyboy. He stares at us as he slowly walks over. Once he sits down I study his face. You can tell he was scared and anxious.

"Ponyboy….Last night mom and dad…." I start. I stop for a minute because I could hear a crack in my voice. Stay strong! I could tell by his face Pony knew already what was wrong. "Mo m and dad were in a car accident. They both died," I tell him in a mechanical sounding voice that seemed strange and frightening to me _. You have to stay strong! Strong! Strong!_ My head is pounding as I see the words sink in to my brother and he falls into Soda's arms and cries. I knew he would want Soda.

I have no idea what to do, I put my arm on Pony's shoulder to show him I was there. He never even looks up! Poor kid was a wreck. Just like the domino effect Pony crying set Soda off again. I rubbed Soda's back slightly opting to give them time together after a few minutes. I stood up and took the phone to my room. I took the paper the police officer gave me. I got the morgue number and dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Adam speaking may I help?" A middle ages sounding man came on the phone in a very happy upbeat mood. _How in the hell can you work with dead people and be happy? This guy has to be a fuckin nut!_

"Yes this is Darrell Curtis. My parents were killed in a car wreck last night," I tell him. _I sure hope I did not sound like some dumb ass kid._

"Ok. Yes, I had the bodies brought in at 2:37 in the morning. A,Curtis and D,Curtis. We are needing them to set up to be moved to a funeral home," Adam tells him,

"Ok How do I go about doing that? "I ask.

"Well I will call the one of your choice and they will be transported there. Then they will help you set up the arrangements for the funeral. Son I'm sorry for your loss. You sound really young. So I will tell you that if you use Hunter's funeral home here in Tulsa that they will work with you on payment arrangements. They will take will good care of you." He tells me. I'm kinda glad to get any help he can offer in the right direction.

"Ok will you have them sent there, I really appreciate it," I tell him. I really do too. Payment is something I have no clue how to handle.

"Not a problem son. There number is 918-707-7070, Give me half an hour to contact them and then give them a call," he tells me. Half hour! I can do that!

"Ok I will do and Thank you," I tell him.

"Not a problem. And son I think you should opt for a closed casket funeral, I really hope things get better. Bye!" he tells me hanging up the phone.

 _Shit! I can't imagine. They have to look horrible for him to say that right? My chest hurts and I feel tears trying to come, but I make them go away. Be strong! I'm superman. Superman don't cry!_

I walk back into the living room. My brothers both still crying but the sobbing had ceased. They were both cuddled up to one another. This is Saturday and this is not the scene that should be in the living room. They should be wrestling and horsing around.

"Boys what would you like to eat?" I ask. I wanted my brothers to keep up with their good health. I knew they would not want to eat. To be honest I don't know if I can eat, but it's the best thing to do.

"We don't want food," Soda answered for both of them. I knew that was coming.

"Well you're going to eat something. Just a little something. So what is something you will eat?" I ask willing to fix anything.

"Chocolate cake," Soda answered probably so I would drop the food idea. He was probably thinking I would say no! I should say no! Cake for breakfast?

"Cake is not food," I try. Hell cake is good anytime of the day!

"C'mon Darry. All we want is chocolate cake," Ponyboy said in the most pitiful voice. How can I turn them down on this day in hell?

"Fine I will let you have it for breakfast this once. Luckily we still have some left from last night," I say strolling into the kitchen to make plates _. Normally my mom would be making us bacon and eggs or pancakes today! She should be here making breakfast. I want her here_. I push my thoughts away and hurry making plates and head off to the living room.

I was happy to see the boys actually eat half the slice I gave them. That was way more than I expected. I took all the plates and washed them. Funeral! Funeral! Don't have an open casket! Dead! Dead. Damn it! I shake myself out of my thoughts. I glance at the clock and it was time to call the funeral home.

I go back into my room. I call the number I was given.

"Hello, this is John Hunter speaking," a voice came over the phone.

"Yes my Name is Darrel Curtis Jr. My parents are supposed to be being transported to you today. They died last night," I speak begging myself not to break down with a stranger on the phone.

"Yes They will be here this morning. I have talked to Adam and everything is set up for them to arrive. Now can you come in at 3 today to start going over arrangement information?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"Yes sir. I'll see you at 3. Thanks bye," I say hanging up quickly feeling my voice begin to quiver _. I can't break down. I'm strong! Shit! Can I handle setting up this funeral? Why in the hell did they have to die?_ I clench my fist ready to punch the damn wall, but stop myself knowing the other two are in the other room.

 _Bills! Funerals! Brother! Parents! Work! Dead! You can't get weak! Gotta stay strong! Breath! Breath! Breath!_ Once I have my emotions in check I head back into the living room. I see Steve and Johnny had come in. They set stone faced on the floor. No playing. No Jokes,

"Darry do you mind if I go take a walk with Steve?" Soda asks as soon as he notices me. I nod. I knew he needed his best friend. He kisses Ponyboy on the head and heads towards the door.

"Soda I need you back by 2:30," I tell him right before the door slams shut. I know he heard me though. I trusted him to be home. I sigh. I walk over to my baby brother and sit beside him. I wrap my arm around him and pull him close to me. Ponyboy rested his head on my shoulder.

 _This poor kid has no chance. At least I'm grown and Soda is nearly. He is barely 13. How is going to make it ok that young! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He needs his parents. He has the standing chance to make it somewhere! Damn! Why? Why? Why? Why him? Why Soda? Why me? Why them?_

"Hello Curtis amigos," Tw-Bit calls cheerfully waking into the house. He stopped dead in his track when he saw everyone. His face dropped.

"What's going on?" I look at him. See the gang thought of my parents as another set of parents to them. My parents loved each one of us boys.

"My parents died in a car wreck in the middle of the night," I said bluntly. No use in sugar coating the truth. My words sound cold, but hell the truth is cold.

Two-Bit can't mask his hurt. He is not anywhere in joker mode. Tears silently slid down his face. I don't know how to make him feel better. I don't know how to make anyone feel better. Johnny puts a hand on Two-Bits shoulder.

"We all loved them man," Johnny says letting his own tears slide down his face.

"How about we turn on the tv? I think mickey is on?" I say trying to cover up the hard silence. I flip the tv on and we all looked in that direction though none of us were actually watching it.

 _Idiot! Idiot! You have to be superman! You have to fix them! Fix it all! You have to make all the pain go away! You don't have time to mourn! You have to be strong! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and being sad! Your Superman! I am Superman! I am superman!_

The afternoon dragged on slow. Soda came back right before 2;30 with Steven and Dally and tow. I can tell Dally knows. You can see it in his eyes, but he masks it well. Dally even loved my parents even if he never admits it. He has learned to not show his emotions. He has learned not to be weak.

"Are you okay Soda?" I ask before I realized how stupid the question was. Of course he wasn't ok! _Stupid moron! Your superman! You have to be smart!_

"I will be someday," he answered truthfully coming and sitting on the other side of Ponyboy. Ponyboy immediately leans into Soda. So I take my opportunity to get up and go get dressed. I had to leave in a few minutes and I was still in my clothes from yesterday! I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth and strip my shirt off. I study myself in the mirror. I look exactly the same? I don't' feel the same. The only difference are the huge bags under my eyes from lack of sleep.

Ok. I hope you enjoyed reading! I could not sleep last night. So here is something fast I came up with? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.

~unknownidentity90


End file.
